The First Superheroes
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: Kick-Ass. Big Daddy. Hit Girl. A normal Kid with Extraordinary desires. A former Cop, and a Girl Raised to be Extraordinary. This is their story. With a side order of the future to start with.


**A/N:** First, I'm taking some liberties with the setting, mainly because I dont know New York and there's too much to research. and I'm british, so I know better :P

Secondly, this was written without an outline. Well, there was, a vague one, but it diverted. Katie really wanted to be in it. And from there...

Third... This takes place ten years after Dave first donned the costume. in that time, Dave has entered and finished four years of high school, been to college, and now is a medical student and intern, with the plan of becoming a doctor. He's Kick-Ass only part-time.

This is supposed to be a retelling of the whole kick-ass saga. Prologue is 'ten years ahead', and should be 4, 5k in length. Splitting it to post part 1 now as a teaser.

**The First Superheroes**

**Prologue, Part 1**

Dave was your almost-typical Intern at Mercy Hospital, Dix Hills Long Island. Tall but not Towering, well-groomed dark hair that, as a departure from the normal, was tied into a short pony tail at the back, that he got away with somehow. Hospital Scrubs were somewhat slack on him as on the one hand, he wasn't bulky. He was... he would be considered Lanky, between the frame and his six-foot-two height, if it weren't for the fact that those scrubs still betrayed that he was well built for his mass. He wore thin-frame stylish glasses, although he had undergone laser eye corrective surgery quite some time ago after loosing his glasses one too many times.

He stood proud, although with a slight hunch, as always his modesty influencing him to not be so intimidating.

Where he wasn't typical, beyond all this was that even proud yet modest, in hospital scrubs, and a large backpack slung over a shoulder, walking outside the hospital toward a parking lot where he'd be picked up, smiling at the sunshine... he still cut an intimidating gaze to those with the eyes to see.

"Hello, Stranger."

He turned, recognizing the voice, surprise showing, and hugged the approaching woman. "Katie, It's been a while!"

Katie was his high-school crush... with a difference. See, while they were friends from practically all of his time at high school, and he'd had a crush on her for most of that, he was supposed to have been her 'gay best friend'. He went along with it because she was awesome and he enjoyed their time – after some discomfort during the early days of the friendship.

He remembered how she was back then, and the difference now was startling. She'd clearly kept growing a bit longer than he had, as the height difference was now only a couple of inches, and while she'd used to keep her hair shoulder length, now it was tastefully done in a short style, the name of which escaped him as he looked her over for the changes.

She also was dressed like a business woman who didn't care about being feminine or masculine. The briefcase she dropped long enough to hug him, before picking it back up as they separated, told him all he needed to know. She was in town on business.

"So it has."

He grinned, then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

And contrary to how it was when they'd last seen one-another, in high school several years ago, she blushed.

"So... Interning at Mercy, huh? How'd you swing that?" She asked, joining him in walking toward the parking lot.

A shrug, and he mumbled, "I didn't swing anything... they asked for me. And the Dean snapped their hand off, didn't give me much choice."

It took her a moment to imagine that, but the look on her face showed clearly, she had no difficulty doing so. "Always knew you'd do well. So... First things first... Met the right guy for you yet?"

He'd have tried to lie, but between the subtle tone in her voice, as well as... well lets just say recent experience... he couldn't lie. Not to her. Not anymore.

"Yeah, about that... Turns out I'm a little bit Bisexual."

She blinked.

"And... sorry... about... pretending to be gay. I uh... I always had wanted to be your friend... and maybe more but... Well yeah I'm not sure if pretending to be gay meant I was more accepting of... and..."

"So... Bi?" She asked in shock.

"I uh... met a guy a few months ago." He was embarrassed, but not over that, or admitting it to anyone. Simply because of the whole pretending thing... which just made it hard for him to say, "He asked me out on a date... If I didn't have a girlfriend I wouldn't have turned him down... And when I told her... " Katie had this... odd look. "She had that same look on her face." Katie's eyes widened. "I had to stop her running out the door to hunt down this guy who dared ask me out... to make him ask again."

She was speechless for a moment, before she asked, "So... who's your girlfriend? Anyone I'd know?"

He hesitantly nodded... "Mindy."

"Wait... Mindy as in..."

"Yeah."

"But..."

"I know... I know the age difference... but you have no idea what it took for her to restrain herself from knocking some sense into me until she turned 18." A Raised eyebrow in response, and he elaborated, "She started off with reminding me of a story I'd read, about a _similar couple_ with an even larger age gap, where the girl actually dressed like a hunter in Africa and tied the guy up and teased him until he'd realised she was a woman, a sexy woman..."

"Wait, so Mindy was the one to...?"

Dave nodded, as they reached the lot, and found a bench where he could wait. "I uh... I have to admit, I was aware of how she was growing up, and she wasn't exactly subtle with that crush..."

Katie grinned. "Subtle, is not how I'd ever describe Mindy."

"I know... but mind you I was aware, but not _aware_. I guess... as she got into her teens and got older, I became and was more attracted to her, hell, I remember times I gave myself whiplash when she'd... and I'd look away feeling guilty for accidentally perving. For a long time I tried to convince myself I saw her as a little sister. I wasn't subtle with that either..."

"I know. I saw... do you realise how funny me and my friends found it, and how she had you wrapped around her finger?"

"Had?" was all he could ask, face aflame in remembrance.

"So uh... was there anyone else? Girlfriend wise? Actual, girlfriend... I mean I know even though you were... and I didn't... after learning you weren't gay I realised that some of the stuff we did was stuff couples did..."

He sighed. "Well... there... there was, Senior year. It... obviously it didn't work out. She uh... lets just say she had an unhealthy obsession with Kick-ass. On the wrong side and intentions of."

She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And what?"

"I know there's another story there. Someone else...?"

"First year college... This was when I realised that I was Bisexual... You know Marty, Mindy and I shared an apartment when I started college, anyway Mindy took him to his some folks for thanksgiving, over in Ottowa, and I had no plans, and an empty apartment... so some 'friends' from college came over. They brought some friends... I decided, what the hey, and threw a party, music, booze, the works... A few couples came over, and this girl I had a bit of a crush on, Rachel, came and brought a friend. Corey. Next day, I wake up in _Marty's _bed, with this girl. Rachel, and her best friend. Her _gay best friend, Corey, a guy_. He told me later that he could tell from the way I had been looking at her, I wasn't gay, but they all knew that I was supposedly, thanks to Marty, the treacherous bastard. That unlike me, he really is Gay... and then told me something that made me remember the night. He said that I was probably Bi-sexual, leaning toward hetero, given my performance that night.

"You..."

"She later came up to me, hugged me, and thanked me for the floor show, and 'after-show encore'. The next week, they were a couple. Turns out he's Bi-sexual, though strongly on the gay end of the scale. And very open about it all."

"Wow." She whispered.

"And the worst part, everyone at college knew about it, because the morning after? Marty and Mindy walk in, while we were all asleep, and heard Rachel mumbling, dreaming about what happened. I didn't care that he was paralysed, I damn near beat the crap out of him for telling everyone and their mother about it."

He turned, and saw she'd long since came off the bench, laughing her ass off.

He finally tuned in, from remembering what had happened with a smile, and noticed Mindy looking pissed off, stood next to Marty in his wheelchair before 'the Bus', their wheelchair-friendly SUV, who was himself grinning like a loon.

He looked at his girlfriend, and silently begged her to stay Civil. For some reason (looking back, probably because of his crush on Katie) Mindy had never liked the girl.

"If it isn't Little Miss Perfect." Mindy spoke calmly, tone betraying nothing of the look in her eyes that he was sure only he could read.

"Please... Perfect I am not." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Mindy..." he warned verbally, his hopes being dashed.

She just sent him a look, and liked the whipped boyfriend he was (and the whipped partner-in-crime-fighting he also was) he didn't say anything else.

He looked to Katie, to see how she was taking the appearance of his girlfriend and her reaction.

To his surprise, the first thing he noticed was something on her finger.

"Is that an engagement ring?"

She grinned. "Yeap."

"Who... what... when... Who?"

"Now, don't be mad... he's really changed..." She started, backing up a little...

"Who?" Mindy asked, with a scowl.

"... Chris D'Amico."

_Error. Error. Does Not Compute._

Mindy was the first to react... by dropping to her knees and laughing her ass off.

Marty though, was the first to actually speak... "I thought he was dead? Didn't... uh... Kick ass kill him during that incident at Times Square?"

Katie looked away, then grinned at Dave. "Gotcha."

Dave blinked. "Wait... what... huh... I... Well... so Really... Who?"

She sighed with a smile, and said the one name none of them expected.

"Todd."

Marty just sighed, "Another joke, really?"

"Yes, Todd, No not another joke. Honestly. You know we both went to college in Boston to get away from ... you know. He was the only guy I knew, at all... and well... okay it took quite some effort to get him to stop being... okay so he's still Todd... But he's not as bad as he used to be. It's more... It's cute now."

Dave couldn't help ask, "Why didn't either of you tell us? Hell, we're all it takes is a message on Facebook and we'd know. We don't have that many people on our friends list."

"... We weren't sure how people would react." Katie sighed. "And when Todd proposed, I wanted..." she grinned a little, "Okay, I wanted to tell you and Marty so bad, because I knew he _wouldn't_, and once you got over it, you'd support him." The nods on both of them without hesitation made her grin a little more, then it faded. "But when I rang your apartment and It went to answer machine and you never rang back to tell me it wasn't april yet or something, I figured I had dialled the wrong number. And I sorta chickened out of trying to tell you when you did answer."

Mindy's sudden silence had them look over. "Wait, that wasn't a joke?"

"When was this?" Dave asked in sudden inspiration.

"Uh... he proposed on our valentines date, but I left the message about two weeks later, I think..."

Dave nodded, running that time through his mind, "Mindy's the only one who actually checks the answer machine... and for april fools she did tell us you and Todd were engaged. She also said Chris Was his best man..."

Katie sighed, and looked away at the reminder of a dark time in her fiancee's life.

"Anyway, I was over for a business thing, but it was a bust... and... well I'm glad I ran into you... I ... I was wondering if you'd attend the wedding." She was obviously building up to something, given the look in her eyes, and Dave was thankful that being her best friend for so long trained him to read her so well, as she was really nervous about it.

"And?"

"... and well, I was wondering if... if you would be the one to take me down the aisle."

Dave froze in shock.

Marty, as ever, decided to be his spokesman, and asked, "What about your dad...?"

"He... doesn't approve of Todd." She looked between Marty, Mindy, and finally Dave, and finished, "So I figure, who better to walk me down the aisle than... Todd's friend... role model... and my _gay best friend_?"

His heart began to swell, despite the ending of that request, but the moment was ruined when Marty sarcastically asked, "oh, I don't know... maybe Kick-ass?"

It was on all their lips.

Kick-Ass would be taking her down the aisle. Just not in uniform.


End file.
